


Life Is A Polaroid

by Alxaroundtheworld



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxaroundtheworld/pseuds/Alxaroundtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, she had more or less guessed what was about to happen to them shortly.<br/>What would have happened to them, what would happen to their childhood. What she expected.<br/>A song to praise the defects, to taunt the virtues, all of it, wrapped in a photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is A Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Is A Polaroid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201385) by Alaska24. 



“ _I’m a reckless mistake_

 _I’m a cold night’s intake_  
I’m a one night too long  
I’m a come on too strong”

How is it possible that she has choose me, compared with all the rest? I'm reckless, a whisper of a night too cold and slow to finish? I act only on impulse, regardless of the consequences?

How is it possible that she wasn't rational, in that one choice?

“ _All my life I’ve been living in the fast lane_  
Can’t slow down  
I’m a rollin’ freight train  
One more time  
Gotta start all over  
Can't slow down  
I’m a lone red rover”

I'm rushing forward, without having been able to slow down the pace, I could not accept what has happened. Since she had moved, I had to start a new life, alone, like an old car, left them to die in a dumpster.

“ _I’m a hold my cards close_  
I’m a wreck what I love most  
I’m a first class let down  
I’m a shut up sit down”

I keep my cards close, so I don't show her, which has returned waving my life, like nothing before. I'm destruction for what I love about her, despite being the first class, in regard to the disappointments, I am a superficial silence, which is ready to break at the first opportunity.

  
“ _I am a head case_  
I am the color of boom  
That’s never arriving  
At you are the pay raise  
Always a touch out of view  
And I am the color of boom”

I am a special case, like a bomb ready to detonate, leaving nothing but shards of glass, but it certainly will not explode. I feel like if you were an incentive not to get out of this hell, ... like a bomb ready to detonate instantly.

“ _Oh_  
How did it come to this?  
Oh  
Love is a polaroid  
Better in picture  
But never can fill the void  
I'm a midnight talker  
Oh I’m an alley walker  
I’m a day late two face  
I'm a burn out quick pace  
I am a head case  
I am the color of boom  
That’s never arriving  
At you are the opera  
Always on time and in tune  
And I am the color of boom”

How did we get to decide that? My love for you is like your own polaroid, better in photo, but not able to fill the void that you can leave again. While I write my fears during the nights, as I walk the streets and I'm late to our outputs, aching like a cigarette burn at a brisk pace. I am a special case, like a bomb ready to detonate, leaving nothing but shards of glass, but it certainly will not explode. You're always a work in time and tune, and I, are the downsides of your life

“ _I’m gonna get ready_  
For the rain to pour heavy  
Let it fall, fall  
Let it fall upon my head”

And I get ready for the rain that will fall heavily, that will fall heavily on our heads. Cry for the nights to come, remembering the bitter fate you choose for the others, I had to take that place, not them, I do not understand what made you choose me instead.

“ _Oh_  
How did it come to this?  
Oh  
Love is a polaroid  
Better in picture  
But never can fill the void”

My love for you is like your own polaroid, better in photo, but not able to fill the void that you can leave again.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, theoretically, this is my first story on this website, and it is a genre that I never felt before, so, I would appreciate the criticism so much, and nothing, I always thought that this song perfectly describe two of them 
> 
> Whattosay? Nothing else! Ah, the song: Polaroid - Imagine Dragons
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive my poor translation, but English is not my native language, since I'm Italian


End file.
